Black Butler: Eternal Frost
by IrisatinetheVain
Summary: After everything that has happened to the Earl so far, Sebastian thought it necessary to plan a vacation for his master. They travel to a winter retreat, located at the top of a group of mountains. While Ciel takes fun in the activities, something else has threatened the lives of the wealthy visitors. Ciel must uncover the truth about the regions legend before it kills him.
1. Chapter 1

Ciel had finished packing his personal suitcase. He pushed it down until the click of the latch was heard. Sebastian had found a great vacation spot for the two of them. It was in the mountains, it would take a couple of days to get there, but the view was supposed to be spectacular. They would have to travel by train for a day and ride in a carriage suited for the cold climates for the rest of the trip. Ciel made sure he had on a few layers before they headed out, checking his gold pocket watch as Sebastian came in the room.

"They other suitcases have been secured my lord. Are you ready to depart?" Sebastian asked, still as always in his butlers uniform.

"I am. Take this out to the carriage and ready the train tickets once we arrive. We should not be unprepared." Ciel said as he tossed his leather suitcase to Sebastian. He fastened his fur cape around the collar as they entered the carriage.

It was already approaching winter time where they were. The fields that once had bright flowers were now wilting, the farmer's harvest fields were bare until next year, and the air always has this chill about it. They continued looked out the carriage windows until they arrived at the train station an hour or so later. Since Ciel was a bit richer than the other folks he was to ride with, he had reserved a private part of the train just for himself. His butler handed the man their tickets as the put his luggage in the cabinets in his room. Ciel had his own part of the dining cabin, an entire sleeping quarters, and bathroom to himself. Complete with chandeliers of course. As if they knew that they were headed north, the furnishings inside were made of the softest minx. Ciel settled into his room as Sebastian prepared a special treat for his master, hot chocolate. The train blew it's whistle as they chugged out of the station. Sebastian poured the steaming cup of chocolate and put some nice frothy cream on top. He walked into his master's quarters.

"Young Master, for this evening's snack you will be having Bavarian hot chocolate with a fresh batch of sugar cookies, complementary of the staff." Sebastian said as he lay out the platter for his master to decide.

Ciel nibbled on a cookie as the scenery outside looked grey and bleak. Snow started to fall outside and Ciel breathed against the glass, fogging it up. Snowcapped mountains loomed in the distance.

"How far is the hotel from London itself?" Ciel asked as faint lights could be seen glowing somewhere in the snow.

"Well if we would have left later than what we did, the snow would surely have held us up by now. I assure you we are on schedule."

Ciel yawned as Sebastian tucked him under his sheets. He lay a few thick blankets on top of his master and slipped on his sleeping mask. Sebastian read and tidied up for the rest of the night. The snowstorm raged on into the night as Ciel had a few very interesting dreams.

_(In the dream of Ciel)_

He walked along the side of a mountain. He ascended and in one side he had found a cave. He quickly brushed his fingers against it and knew that the whole cave was made of ice. He saw a few figures within the cave but his dream faded out before he could she clear enough. When he did wake up, he felt this cold loneliness inside.

"What was that?" He said to himself as he wrapped his sheets around his shoulders.

Dawn had just peaked over the horizon and the land sparkled with the new fallen snow. Sebastian had come in the cabin to ready him for the remained of the trek. Putting on a lamb's wool sweater and grabbing his cane, Ciel got into the carriage strait from the mountaintop station. Frozen trees lined the way to the hotel as a beautiful, peaceful snow drifted onto the young master below. The massive wooden hotel stood out against the white. A warm place to house weary souls from their troubles and travels.

A figure standing on a mountain looked at the place in wonderment, wishing they could remember the warmth they had lost years ago.


	2. Chapter 2: Smile, Ciel!

Ciel went into the lobby while Sebastian carried the suitcases besides him. Many wealthy nobles had the same idea picking this as a vacation spot. Ciel looked around the bar area while the latest winter fashions were displayed in an indoor shop. The indoor fountain was beautiful. Clear, hot water flowed around the arches of the doors in marble aqueducts, eventually spilling into the baths below. What was also unique was that the hotel was one of the first that used electricity.

"Go take my things to my room. Come back when you're done unpacking." Ciel said as he sat down at the bar, waiting to be served on.

"Aren't you too young to drink?" The bartender said as he saw Ciel sitting on the stool, feet not even touching the floor.

"Psh, I don't want alcohol."

"Well what do you want?"

"Spring water."

The bartender mumbled something under his breath as he grabbed a glass. He used one of the aqueducts connected to the water tanks to fill up the glass. Ciel squinted at the man while his back was turned and noticed a man in a brown trench coat sitting next to him. The man noticed Ciel scrutinizing him and peeked over his paper.

"Abberline?" Ciel said, pushing the detectives paper down. Abberline looked at him with a confused smile.

"Oh hello Ciel. Why are you here?"

"Sebastian scheduled a week of time off for me here. Did the yard send you on vacation or are you working on a case?"

"Hm? Right! I am working a case. Everyone is tied up back at the office so they sent me on my first solo investigation. Neat huh?"

Ciel shot him a serious look. "What are you looking into?" It wasn't like the queen to not tell him what's happening.

"A few wealthy customers have disappeared here recently. What did they all have in common? They were out tobogganing when an avalanche happens. Why is this strange? Happened five different times, no bodies found either." The young detective said as he sipped at the whiskey.

"Five different incidents? Good luck with that." Ciel said as he dismissed him and walked away to his room.

"What? You don't care? What about your own safety?" Abberline said as he watched Ciel walk away in confusion.

"Heh, I've got that covered. After all, what's an earl without his butler?" Ciel replied as he smiled and got into the iron elevator.

He had a master suite waiting for him on the third floor and couldn't wait to collapse on a real bed. He flipped on the light switch and the lights flickered on.

"Harnessing the power of light through cable wires, what's next?" Ciel said aloud as Sebastian zipped him up in a coat. "Wait what?"

"Young master I do hate when your mope. Go outside and breath in the fresh air, run in the white snows! After all we are here for awhile."

"Alright but that means I can sleep in."

"Of course."

"Well then... I don't see anything worth arguing about." Ciel said as he walked dignified outside.

When Sebastian had turned away from the window Ciel lay down in the snow, watching the sky roll by. He closed his eyes and began to relax.

But somewhere nearby, another person was going sledding. It was her chance to make another move.


	3. Chapter 3: In Harm's Way

Screams could be heard coming from the direction of where a group of wealthy nobles were. They had started to bobsled down the hill after the new snows had gotten rid of the old sled tracks. They all huddled together and hoped that the fast approaching avalanche would bypass them. They were wrong. All at once, the snow buried them feet deep and soon began to weaken their muscles. Every passing minute they were trapped was a slightly lower chance for survival. They other nobles standing by rushed to the scene, using shovels to dig away the snows. Ciel and Abberline ran over to the site and looked at each other.

"Well it looks like your involved in this now, Lord Phantomhive." Abberline said as he helped digging too.

Ciel sighed to himself.

_Why is it always me? Why can't I just be concerned with my toy sales, nothing else?_

He saw that the people were tiring quickly. After all nobles weren't used to any type of labor. He decided to do some strategic thinking. He took his cane and sunk it deep into the ground, feeling for any nearby spots that had bodies. He felt all around the site, but nothing. Soon even the rescuers doubted themselves.

"We've dug up more snow than what fell down in the first place." A young noble woman said, tossing aside her shovel.

"Yes we have. So where are they? We've been at it for awhile now."

Abberline was in dismay.

_If the yard catches wind of this I'll surely be to blame for letting more people disappear. And right under my nose too._

Ciel could see the worry and nervousness on Abberline's face and gave a cold humph. Abberline looked at Ciel angrily. But Ciel said something unexpectedly.

"The yard hired you for a reason, yes? They saw potential in you the other agencies didn't."

Ciel shot Abberline a serious look.

"Prove to them that they made the right decision, Abberline. Show them you can be one of the best."

Abberline's face showed shock and pride at what Ciel had said to him.

"Your right! I can be the best. My detective skills are superior and I will find those people."

Abberline opened his detective's kit and observed the scene. "Alright everyone stand away from the crime scene. Junior Yard detective Abberline is here to help!"

Ciel face palmed. _He didn't have to do all that. Way to rile him up, Ciel._

"Now, I should start my own investigation soon as dawn arrives tomorrow. Unlike Abberline I don't need detective equipment." Ciel said as he saw Sebastian with a smirk on his face, standing in the window. "Isn't that right, Sebastian?"

A half hour later, night had fallen over the winter paradise, turning it into almost a threatening place when dark. Almost everyone had fallen asleep in their lush rooms, except for Abberline who was downstairs studying his detective book. Ciel first dreamed of the time he met Sebastian, then his aunt visiting in the summer, and then that other dream.

He was in the ice cave again walking around freely. The temperature suddenly dropped and he wrapped his arms around himself, trying to keep himself warm. He shuddered as he tried to eat something. He had become so hungry. How did he become this hungry? He ate little more than an hour ago. He tried to open his lips but they were frozen shut. His reflection in front of him was not of himself. He was an extremely thin girl with terrified, sunken in eyes. It felt like he was...dying...

Before anything else had happened he felt a hard shove on his shoulder. Sebastian looked at his master in concern. It wasn't like his master to suffer from night terrors. Then he looked at the young master's skin. It had started to turn a light purplish blue like a frozen corpse.


	4. Chapter 4: Just a Legend?

Sebastian quickly picked up his master and wrapped several blankets around him. Ciel looked at his butler in curiosity as to what he was doing. He lay by the fireplace silently.

"Sebastian? What are you doing?" Ciel said as soon as his skin had returned to normal. What was wrong with him this time?

"Young master? You are...alright?" Sebastian said, examining his skin again to see he was back to pale white.

"I'm fine. I just had a nightmare is all."

"Again? Master is anything bothering you?"

"Well, this is the second time I've had a nightmare similar to the first one." Ciel said as his hair and eyes changed from black to blue again as the fireplace flickered.

"Why don't you tell me about it. Your subconscious is probably trying to tell you something."

"If it is my imagination, than it has become deadly and out of hand." Ciel said as he stood up above his kneeling butler. "If it gives me the sensations of a cold death."

"A cold death? That's what you were experiencing?" Sebastian asked as he tried to pinpoint if he had heard of this phenomenon before.

Ciel nodded and climbed back into bed. "If it happens again, be sure to wake me."

"I'll be sure to my lord. Now please, sleep."

Sebastian knew that there was definitely more to this than what the young master had said. The screams Ciel had made sounded more like a young girls. Something not of this realm.

The next day, Ciel and Sebastian could be found in the multi-layered library. Sebastian had heard whispers downstairs from the receptionist last night, talking on the rotary phone. He didn't want to wake up his master , or take any actions without his orders. He decided the time to tell him was now.

"Young master if I may interrupt.."

Ciel looked up from his book. The look on his face told Sebastian he was still thinking about last night.

"Yes?"

Sebastian came closer and whispered into Ciel's ear. Ciel nodded and put down the book.

"Come on, let's talk to him before the day gets busier."

The man at the desk just threw the keys at a new guest. The man with the black ponytail and glasses went into the elevator as Ciel tapped the desk's side with his cane.

The man behind the desk straitened his red vest and looked at the young earl.

"Did you need help with something sir?"

"Yes I do need your help. Those disappearances, what do you know about them?"

"The ones from yesterday? Nothing. I was inside the whole time." The man said as he dropped his fountain pen. Sebastian caught it under his shoe.

"The sweat on your brow tells me otherwise." The butler said as he came closer. "Now please, tell us about your conversation the other night. One of the statements you said interested me."

"Uh..oh. Well. I don't want old silly legends to be taken as facts but if it really interests you."

"Please." Sebby said as he handed the pen back to the man. "We just want to hear you out."

_This man is so unsettling._ The receptionist thought as he shakily told them what he knew about the legends.

"There isn't a set time period in which the legend takes place, but over the years it has been said that a family lived here in a humble shack before the hotel was built. The two daughters were out playing in the snow one day when a sudden avalanche took them down the mountain side. They were swept into a cave alongside the mountain and had become trapped. The oldest daughter survived, but they never found the youngest daughter. Probably died before the other. Stuck out there, trapped in a frozen prison." He shook his head. "I couldn't even imagine."

"Why didn't you want to tell us this before? Why hide it?"

"Some guests find the stories...uncomfortable. They came here to relax, not to hear about the death of a child."

Ciel thought back to his dream. Was the ice cave he was in the one where the girl was?

"I was also a bit wary of saying anything because if the story is revived, the media will see to it that it stays that way!"

"Well wouldn't that be good for business?"

"No! I wouldn't want them here in a hundred years! They would totally ruin our reputation. We'd be the laughing stock of England's five star hotels!"

Ciel walked away from the man as Sebastian bowed. "Now what my lord? Is this a lead worth following?"

"I don't know what to think. For right now, it's what we have to work with. Sebastian, find charts of the surrounding areas. Let's see to that cave."


	5. Chapter 5: Realizations

Ciel looked at the charts that were spread out on the table. He saw that a few caves had already been marked.

"Looks like someone else tried to find it before us." Ciel said as there were several circles drawn on the mountain sides. "They obviously didn't survive."

"Well you can just go off of what they had found, or in this case didn't. Just visit the ones that don't have x's over them."

Sebastian carried Ciel on his back as the icy wind blew against the maps, making it hard for Ciel to focus. They were also being followed for about half way until Sebastian stopped and turned around. He used his hand to block the blow from Grell's death scythe.

"Hello Grell." Sebastian said as he came face to face with the red clad reaper.

"You always call me that. Nice time call me sweetie." Grell said as he smiled and caressed Sebastian's face. "What are you two doing out here in the cold?"

"Not right now Grell. There is no time for your nonsense." Ciel said as Sebastian and him walked by the first cave.

"Stop hogging my Sebby - Chan all the time! I just want to dance with him." Grell said as he spun around swinging his chainsaw. "Don't you want to dance love?"

Sebastian just kept looking into the cave. "Shall we go in then?"

"Yes. We need to check them all out as soon as possible. No one else should disappear."

They both walked inside while Grell stood outside pouting and sat down with his legs crossed.

"Sebastian plays hard to get too much."

The earl and his butler found nothing in the cave. Nor the next or the next. They were really wondering how exactly they were going to find it. Of course, Grell followed them on their journey as well.

" I guess I should start up a conversation, huh? Don't you wonder why I'm here?" He said as he traced on Sebastian's back with his finger.

"You're going to tell us anyway. Why are you here?" Ciel said as he came out of yet another cave.

"Weeeell, I'm supposed to find some lost souls to read. Problem is, no reaper has found them yet. It may be related, it may not be, but what your searching for seems to be in the same areas I'm supposed to search." Grell said as Sebastian grabbed his hand and took it off of him. Grell squealed in delight.

The demon sighed. This was going to be a long vacation.

The odd group of three continued on until all caves on the map had been crossed off.

"There still has to be one somewhere." Ciel said as Grell tightened his red cloak around himself.

"Can we do this tomorrow. It's so cold!" He asked as he did a little wiggle, giving Sebastian puppy eyes. Sebastian looked at his master.

"Fine. I didn't even realize it had gotten this dark. Come on."

The reaper walked with Sebastian. Grell had tucked himself under Sebastian's arm. Sebastian gave up caring for right now.

Grell put his human disguise back on and went into his hotel room as Sebastian dressed his master in night clothes. He stayed by his bedside the whole night, watching if he would have another nightmare. Ciel's dream this night though wasn't that distressing. He was back in the cave and like a camera would pan around and out, he saw where exactly the cave was located. A thick forested area with tons of winter wildlife running around.

Of course. The mountain side cave no longer existed because the dream he had was in the past. That mountain had collapsed, shifting the cave underground. Then a blue light rushed at him, seeping into his skin. That cold death came back to him.

_You are the one I have been looking for. You house my sister's spirit._


	6. Chapter 6: Identity Crisis

Ciel was confused.

"If you didn't notice, I'm a boy. I am not your long dead sister."

He got colder as his skin turned blue once again. What is this spirit playing at?!

_You always were stubborn weren't you? I have no time for this! You will rejoin me in death as you should have all those years ago._

Something strange happened to the young earl. He was stuck half way between sleep and consciousness. He didn't have control over his body. He walked barefoot out of his room and down the carpeted steps to the front doors.

_Where is she taking me?_ He thought as he walked into the snowy outside, the midnight snowstorm becoming even more agitated.

Before he knew what had been happening, he had become lost. He hoped the child's spirit knew what she was doing.

Sebastian looked all over for his master. He wasn't in the bathroom, kitchen, or downstairs area. His calls became more anxious.

"Master Ciel?" Sebastian said as he looked under furniture until he saw the front door was opened slightly. "Master did you go outside?"

Grell came out of his room in his human disguise and slid down the stair railings. "What's wrong Sebastian?" He said as he fixed his black ponytail and glasses.

Sebastian knew something was not right. He rushed out of the front door, startling Grell who followed after. Sebastian kept running.

"Young master?" He called out as Grell became more concerned and started to call out as well.

Ciel couldn't hear anything in his state. He was watching the flash backs that the spirit had been showing him. Then the image turned into him morphing back and forth between a boy and a girl. Then when he had become the girl, the spirit stood behind him smiling as well.

_No. I am not her._

Was he really?

_I am Ciel Phantomhive. Earl of the Phantomhive manor._

So why did he feel like this?

_This never happened to me._

The two of them start to freeze over. He cries while he tries to dig out of the cave. To save them.

_Not my memories._

The young girl dies.

_These are not my tears._

He cries, stepping forwards into the black abyss. That haunted cave waiting below.

_Am..I...?_

Ciel falls into the darkness. His eye patch falls off as he plummets fast.

"I am your sister?!" He cries shrilly as Sebastian's sensitive hearing picks it up.

Sebastian's eyes glow pink.

_Master!_

He races over to the ledge, trying to grab Ciel's arm as he falls deeper.

"Sebastian.." Ciel says as he reaches out before he disappears from sight.

"_NO!" _The demon screams as he's repelled by the spiritual shield.

"_NOOO!"_


	7. Chapter 7: Spirits

Ciel kept falling. He had no idea for how long but when he finally reached the bottom, he landed in a drift of snow. Feet now turning bluish black, he tried to walk as if he'd been a reanimated corpse. He stumbled and tripped several times before reaching an innermost chamber. He paid no attention to the frozen corpses stuck within the ice. He just wanted to reach the pedestal in the middle. The spirit jumped back out of him and his vision very slowly became focused. He shivered as he tucked in on himself.

"Leave me alone!" He demanded as he cried out from the pain he was in.

The blue orb morphed into the figure of the young girl and stood there with a neutral expression.

"I know you have been given this life, a good one if that, but I don't understand. Why don't you want to stay? Why do you not wish to remember?" The spirit said as the people's souls she had killed wandered aimlessly in the cave.

"I am not your sister. I have my own memories and I haven't had a past life. My parents died in a fire and I have no siblings. You have been killing nobles for no good reason at all."

"No good reason? Do you know how lonely it gets with no companions? The least I can do to burden this curse is take others along for the ride. Then they'll understand. You are no different."

The spirit ran at Ciel and tried to grab at him. Ciel ducked away from the spectral hands and ran deeper into the cave. There were several smaller branches of caves and Ciel ran down a line of those. He hid behind a rock face and waited.

_Sebastian..._

The demon and reaper up top were distressed. Sebastian tried to pry apart the spiritual energy with his black claws as Grell sighed behind him.

"Hey, reaper with the death scythe can get that for you." He said as Sebastian paid him no attention. Grell waited till he had calmed down and bashed away all his energy at the shield.

Sebastian moved quietly over to the side and let Grell try to cut the barrier open. Grell gripped his chainsaw tight as he brought it down in force. The top of the shield peeled open and he had to hold it firmly, otherwise it would close up again. Sebastian quickly jumped down the dark cave. Grell frowned.

"Anything to be rid of me."

Sebastian landed in the snow drift silently as he searched around for his master. He saw all the corpses and souls wandering around. There had to have been a good group of trapped human phantoms here. The only thing to lit up the dark spaces were the ones that wandered. Sebastian eventually found his master on the brink of death. He cradled him in his arms as he ran back up the ice cave's sides, dodging the falling icicles the angered spirit broke. They ran back to the hotel with the frozen soul hot on their trail. Ciel heard another voice in his head. It was a bright white orb with the voice of a teenage girl.

_Bring my sister to the fountain. Her soul has become so cold overtime she's forgotten how to feel. Melt the loneliness of her heart and then will she be released. Even if she refuses._

Then the voice had gone before Ciel had the chance to ask questions. I guess that the other sister's spirit had found a way to contact the living at last.

"Sebastian, stand in the waters. Lure her into them. If that doesn't work, push her in."

"If you say so lord. I can't kill what's already dead."Sebastian said they waited for the spirit to arrive.

The girl's soul burst through the door, sending the wooden pieces across the room. The blue light encompassed the fountain area, trying to reach and grab at Ciel. The warm waters kept her at bay and she was unsure how to get at them. She became enraged as she stared into Ciel's eye and into Sebastians. Eventually she had found a way from touching the waters and jumped back into Ciel. Ciel fought the cold death once again and gave Sebastian an order that he was unsure of.

"Sebastian! Hold me under the water."

Sebastian widened his eyes. "What?"

"Do it while she's inside of my body. You can physically touch me and not her. This is the time to do it!"

"Master?"

"**I said hold me under the water!** Don't take me out until she's gone!"

Sebastian took off his gloves and held Ciel tightly by the shoulders. He gave his master a stern look. "Yes my lord."

Sebastian held Ciel under the water. Ciel squirmed whenever he had run out of breath and tried to get more. Sebastian was way too strong anyways and after five minutes, he gave up. He lay limp in the water.

Himself and the younger sister floated in what looked like a sky at sunset. The clouds swirled around in circles as a light descended to meet them. The young sister's soul that had once been blue, was now white.

_I...I'm no longer cold. It's so warm._ She went on to herself as the other light talked to her.

_You were trapped for so long in that cave your soul became filled with hatred. You were so desperate for so companionship, you killed some of the living and kept their souls trapped with you._

The younger sister couldn't believe that she had done such a thing. _I just wanted to feel again. I didn't even have a life. What can I do to right this? I don't want to spiral into Hell!_

_There is only one way to prove that you are sorry. You must protect the hotel. Save any body from dying there in the future. Only then will you be with me, free in heaven._

_I'm so sorry my sister. I love you._ The smaller orb said as she parted once again with her sister.

_I love you too. _

Ciel was happy that the spirits had met after their time apart, but something was nagging at him the longer he was here. He realized that his soul had been bound in chains, held down to the darkness he saw below. If he died before Sebastian claimed him, this was his fate. The red Gates of Hell became more visible the more he was here. He didn't like it.

_Sebastian! Bring me back at once!_

Sebastian took his master out of the waters as soon as he saw the spirit leave. He had been doing CPR for a couple minutes. He felt Ciel's pulse weakly.

"Thank god." He said as his master's eyes slowly opened.

Ciel shot up as soon as the near death experience had passed. He collapsed in his butler's arms when he realized how tired and sore he was.

_Sebastian..?_


	8. Chapter 8: Abberline, Our Hero! XD

Sebastian watched as his master slept in his bed. He had been concerned that his master had been claimed by something else when he was in his death state. He sat there and stared with inquisitive eyes.

_My master's soul may be more resistant than what I initially thought. No matter, he will remain mine. No matter what._

Ciel carefully sat up and propped himself against the pillow. His butler gave a small smile as he gave him some nice chicken soup. Ciel ate slowly as his butler put the fourth blanket on his bed. Ciel stared into his bowl of soup as Sebastain put more wood in the fire place.

"I hated that." Ciel said as he slumped against the head board. "I hope that never happens again."

"What? You meeting a ghost or almost dying?"

"Both. I'd rather avoid both." Ciel said as sighed and brushed back his hair.

Sebastian chuckled as the embers from the fire rose up the chimney. "What now my lord? Will you tell the queen in a letter?"

"No. I wasn't even supposed to be involved if she hired the Yard for this. Tell Abberline where the cave is, he can take all the credit." Ciel said as he turned over in bed and fell back to sleep.

"Yes my lord."

Late in the afternoon, Abberline had called the rest of the Yard and had the cave area roped off. He joked with them, telling them it wasn't a big deal. Sebastian made sure that the Yard thought it just a string of strange coincidences by digging tunnels under the sites where the people had been disappearing. It worked and the heat died down.

Then much to the butler's relief, Grell had to leave soon afterwards. He had read the souls of the nobles and had to go back to London to report on his work. He blew Sebastian a kiss and ran away, laughing giddily.

Ciel spent the rest of his vacation days in peace until the time came to leave for the mansion. Ciel was about to hop into the carriage when he felt a presence looking at him. In the library window, the young girl looked at him before vanishing again. Ciel kept staring at the window before turning around and getting into the carriage with Sebastian.

"What a vacation this has been." He said while gripping his top hat.

Sebastian nodded.

"Yes. But there's no reason to tell the other's the first part of your week, is there? No need to scare them with ghost stories..."


End file.
